The Unfinished Business
by Fieryflowers
Summary: Fred misses Tadashi one night, and is soon haunted by his ghost— who has come back for an 'unfinished business' Fred did not expect. (Warning: NOT FOR KIDDIES)


**Notes:** I wrote this fanfic more than a month ago (and posted it on Tumblr) when I had few information about the movie. So forgive me if the story doesn't match with the canon of the movie once it's released.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Hero 6 and its characters.

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since Tadashi Hamada died in that accident, yet Fred felt as though he lost his best friend yesterday. The comic-book and Kaiju fanboy is sitting on his bed, trying to read an old giant robot manga which belonged to Tadashi but was unable to return it to him before he died in that terrible accident. It was late at night, about 2 in the morning and the only thing lit in his room is the lamp near his bed.<p>

Fred could not sleep, he has been rereading Tadashi's manga three times already, out of affectionate nostalgia. He remembered calling his friend on the day he died for a special… urgent need.

_"You want me to _WHAT_?!" Tadashi screamed over the cellphone._

_"Yeah, man, I'll give you back your manga if you come over and give me a blowjob," Fred said, grinning as he toyed with the zipper on his pants. _

_Fred had always given oral sex to Tadashi during their "private" sessions at the inventor's workshop, and the lab rat thought it seemed fair Tadashi should give him one in return._

_He heard Tadashi sighing before finally speaking up, "Fine. I'll give you one later today. Right now, I have to be somewhere."_

_"Got it, man, I'll be waiting for you!" Fred chuckled._

However, Tadashi didn't show up like he promised. It wasn't until that night that Fred received the news from Honey that Tadashi died.

Fred nearly dropped the manga when he felt an extremely cold breeze blew into the room. Teeth chattering, he gets up from the bed and hurried to the window only to find them closed and locked.

"Okay, this is totally weird," Fred muttered, as he rubbed his arms. The room has gotten colder.

The light in his lamp flickered off with a loud spark which made him jump nearly five feet in the air. The room is now dark, with only faint city lights shining through the dusty windows. Fred then caught the sound of faint footsteps approaching his bedroom, and the door opening with a creak.

Fred quickly dug through his closet and took out a mop. "Whoever you are, leave me alone! I got a mop and I'm not afraid to use it!" On cue, his door slammed shut with a loud bang and the light on his lamp turned back on. Fred kept his fighting stance, though he was shaking all over. "Y-yeah, you better run!"

Fred then returned to his bed and placed the mop on the floor close to his reach. He picked up the manga and continued reading it. "I wonder what was that all about?" he mumbled.

Something warm like a pair of lips touched the back of his neck which made him flinch, followed by a strange scent of dirt and blood. Fred looked around to see who was in the room when he felt something cold touching his thighs. He slowly glanced down saw the zipper on his pants being pulled down.

"What the—" Fred didn't finish his words when invisible hands roughly pull off his pants, and forced him lying back on his bed. "H-hey! Who's there?!"

Then he felt his shirt being lifted revealing his skinny body and chest. Fred blushed at this sudden lewd action, and he gasped when he felt something wet and warm like a tongue licking his nipple sensually in circles. The invisible mouth he felt on his neck earlier began to suck on the same nipple; a huge hand cupped his crotch and massaged his junk through the underwear cloth.

Whether he wondered if he was dreaming this whole thing or not, Fred moaned heavily when realized how familiar these touches are. He closed his eyes to enjoy this moment, despite how weird this is. His mind wander off to a memory he had about him and Tadashi…

_It must have been the alcohol that's making him energetic and aggressive, but Fred was eager than usual. Tadashi repeatedly begged and threatened him to slow down or he'll strangle him. __Fred rolled his hips downward, in and out; the friction raw and painful-they didn't use any lube. Tadashi screamed when he felt Fred's teeth biting his neck…_

Fred felt his underwear being pulled down and a warm breath on his junk. He opened his eyes to look down and nearly shrieked in terror when he saw him.

It was Tadashi.

He looked so different when he was alive. He was wearing the same clothes on the day of his deadly accident though they were covered with stains of blood and ashes. Tadashi himself was gray-pale and half of his face was covered in dried blood, his eyes were sunken and dark. The ghost of Tadashi didn't make a noise as he placed his lips lovingly on the base of Fred's cock.

Fred groaned with pleasure despite his heart pounding with fear. He finally found his voice. "T-Tadashi? Why are you here?! You're dead!" he told him.

Tadashi just stared at Fred with an empty expression before returning his attention to dick just below his mouth. He swirled his tongue over the head while his hands propped up Fred's legs and spread them apart farther. Fred was significantly aroused by this even though he found it creepy to be receiving fellatio from his dead friend.

When he found that Fred was hardened enough, Tadashi slid the dick inside his mouth and began to move his head up and down in a slow pace, massaging the underside with his strangely hot tongue.

Fred gave a short cry and his back arched. He tried to buck his hips, but Tadashi's hands forced them down while the ghost continued to suck off from him. Fred squirmed wildly, trying to thrust into Tadashi's mouth as he yanked hard on his best friend's black hair. Tadashi's ghost ignored him and continued to bob as deep as he can go.

"D-dammit, Tadashi! Why are you here?" Fred mewled, crying from the lust as well as sadness. "Did you come back as a ghost because you owe me a blowjob? Or are you still pissed that I didn't return your manga earlier?"

He felt Tadashi's mouth left him and Fred whimpered at the lack of his touch. He felt the ghost move above him and he found himself facing Tadashi's cock which remained undamaged from the accident. It was erect and precum formed at the tip.

Fred gulped; he has never given a blowjob to a ghost before and he never had a single thought about it. He felt Tadashi taking him back inside his mouth, teasing his shaft with his tongue before closing his mouth around him. Fred shrugged his shoulders before reluctantly taking the ghostly dick inside his mouth as deep as he can go. He recognize the taste and the feel inside his mouth.

He sucked harder, trying to swallow every inch of him. Tadashi's ghost moaned lightly while he was busy on the other end. Tadashi thrust his hips hard down on Fred's face, as though he wanted to feel his warmth so desperately.

Fred gagged when the ghost came in his mouth while Tadashi continued to suck until the living boy came too. This was too much for Fred, and the fanboy passed out from the sheer amount of lust. The last thing he heard was a whisper in his ear. "I'll see you again, lab rat…"

When Fred finally awoke, it was morning. He groaned as he clutched his head, trying to remember the night before. "Man, what a messed up dream," he said. However, he was met with a sticky mess on his thighs and Tadashi's hand prints on his blankets.

* * *

><p>Sooo, you enjoyed that ghostly blowjob? o u o<p> 


End file.
